


Gaming session

by sechskiesatnight



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Multi, Non-Monogamy, Quickie (sort of), Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sechskiesatnight/pseuds/sechskiesatnight
Summary: One where you tag long Jaeduck and Jiwon to a studio for streaming and ya'll grow bored... >:)
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Kim Jaeduck, Eun Jiwon/You, Kim Jaeduck/You, Kim Jaeduck/You/Eun Jiwon
Kudos: 4





	Gaming session

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my new thirstkie friend, you know who you are haha <3

You found yourself tagging along with Jaeduck and Jiwon to help them set up stream that is planned to happen later this evening. You find them gaming together highly entertaining so you thought, why the hell not tag along. All of you get into the studio early just in case anything goes wrong. Surprisingly it all goes smoothly and you have an hour to spare until the filming crew arrives. 

Jiwon decided to teach Jaeduck some basic mechanics of the game in the meantime so you just end up lazing around on the sofa behind them. Since the boys are mostly talking and playing you grow _extremely_ bored. You end up closing your eyes, shifting off to daydream. You hear them giggle and for some reason your brain jumps to the memory when all three of you shared a night together... It wasn't that long ago and Jaeduck’s little whiny whimpers are still stuck in your mind. That sound in itself makes you feel tingly already. You sneak your hand under your shirt and cup your breast. You massage it remembering of how Jiwon was touching them that night; gently but firmly, pinching and licking it afterward to soothe. All these memories make you crave more touch, therefore the other hand sneaks into your skirt and cup your aching core.

Meanwhile you’re lost in your own world, Jiwon suddenly turns to you to ask something but is taken aback by the view he sees. _“She’s just so beautiful”_ he thinks to himself, then nudges Jaeduck to look too and he smirks. Jiwon takes a glance at the clock to confirm that they still have some time before the stream starts. He looks at Jaeduck, who is biting his lip admiring you laying on the sofa. The elder touches other’s thigh and rubs it. _“Why don’t we have some fun before work starts...”_ he says with a smug on his face. 

You change your position and stop what were you doing. You sigh and open your eyes to see how Jiwon and Jaeduck lean in to kiss. The view makes you bite your lip hard. You love them both so much and seeing them together is such a turn on for you. The kiss becomes more messy and you stop to enjoy watching them make out sloppily. 

They break the kiss. _“Enjoying the show?”_ Jaeduck asks looking straight into your eyes. Meanwhile Jiwon takes the opportunity to bite into Jaeduck’s neck which makes him moan a little. You manage to let out only a quiet _“yes”_. You’re incredibly turned on at this point.

You get up and come closer to your boys, gripping them by the collar and dragging them back on the sofa. You sit down first, then lift up your shirt to expose your tits. Both of them are stand in front of you, admiring. You lift up your legs and rest one on each of their bellies, then slowly remove your panties, which makes your pussy slightly exposed from under your short skirt. _“Come on boys, we don't have too much time…”_ you say, wiggling your pussy in from of them. _“Kiss me, touch me!”_ you demand.

Jiwon makes the first move. He sits besides you and leans in to kiss you. Meanwhile Jaeduck kneels down in front of you, caresses and kisses your thighs. Older one grabs your breast and plays with it for a while. Your body is kissed and touched everywhere you like the best which makes your head to spin already.

Jaeduck gets up on his feet to unbuckle his pants. While he does it, he grabs Jiwon and pulls him into a kiss. When both of their dicks are out of restraints, they jerk each other while kissing and you start touching yourself while watching them. You watch them go at each other _“god it’s so sexy”_ you whisper to yourself. After a moment you slide off the sofa to kneel in front of them. Watching their hard dicks touch each other makes your mouth water. You spit in your palm and take over jerking them off one by one, licking in between.

Jiwon grabs your hair and tugs it down so your face is looking up at them, their cocks hovering above your face. _“Don’t forget about yourself, princess”_ he says and pulls you into a kiss. You smirk and go lay down on the sofa, this time wiggling your butt in the air. _“Well..?”_ you tease and wink at them. 

They kneel beside you, two pairs of hands on you, running over your your ass, fingers thrusting into your pussy. Jaeduck kneeling in front of you, admiring your beautiful whimpers and moans. You open your mouth eagerly asking for his dick to fill your mouth. Jiwon rubs his tip across your swollen clit, sending shocks of pleasure through you. Jaeduck holds your hair up, your mouth is wide open as he face fucks you, working himself deeper and deeper. The jolts of Jiwon’s touches between your legs make the clock in your throat reach further. The boys build up rhythm, and you’re hypnotized by the feeling of being perfectly pinned by two throbbing cocks.

Eyes closed, your hand reaches your clit, your groan stifled, pussy tightening around Jiwon’s dick. The boys panting, gasping. You feel hands on your breast, running along your thigh and stomach. _“She’s so fucking hot,”_ you hear between their breaths. Then you hear, _“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come”_ , and you scream _“Yes! Yes! Yes!”_ as Jaeduck pulls out your mouth, splattering your face with his hot cum. You try not to moan too loud, but you love the feeling of it covering you. 

Jiwon pumps into you hard, feeling his cock pulse as he fills you up. You’re still rubbing yourself and the feeling of his heat burst inside of you breaks your limit and you come, pussy tight around him, milking his clock. _“Fuck”_ you say, unable to move, and your boys collapse next to you, everyone still panting. 

You can’t rest for too long so you quickly clean yourselves. After exchanging loving kisses, you run to the bathroom and then end up passing out for a nap in other room while the boys go streaming for couple hours.


End file.
